The goal of this laboratory core is to provide the infrastructure and core expertise for Projects 1-4 to achieve their goals. The overall goal of the Berkeley Superfund Basic Research Program (SBRP) is to apply functional genomics, proteomics, transcriptomics, and nanotechnology to better detect arsenic, mercury, benzene, polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons, trichloroethylene, and other Superfund priority chemicals in the environment; evaluate their effects on human health, especially the health of susceptible populations such as children; and remediate their presence and reduce their toxicity. Projects 1 through 4 will use functional genomics, proteomics, and transcriptomics in their studies. Further, Projects 1 and 3 are epidemiological studies that require sophisticated sample processing so that these technologies can be applied. The success of Projects 1- 4 largely depends on the effective handling and management of biological samples, as well as access to and expertise in the latest "-omic" technologies. Thus, detailed collection and storage protocols have been designed and core facilities will be provided for the cytogenetic, genotyping, gene expression and proteomic analyses proposed in Projects 1-4. The specific aims of Core C are to: 1) Process, maintain and store biological samples and cell lines; 2) provide facilities and methodologies for cytogenetic analysis; 3) provide facilities for gene expression profiling using Affymetrix, Illumina, and custom array technologies; 4) provide facilities for proteomic analyses using various mass spectrometric technologies; and, 5) provide facilities and methodologies for the analysis of genetic polymorphisms by Taqman-based and bead array technologies using the ABI 7900 Sequence Detection System and Illumina Bead Station platforms. Expertise in all required areas has been attained that, along with the computational biology skills of Core D, should allow the successful application of "-omic" technologies in Projects 1-4 of the Berkeley SBRP.